


You're my reality

by neverth



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverth/pseuds/neverth
Summary: After facing financial problems and being forced to sell the house they lived in, Kurt Hummel and his father move to a new neighborhood, into a house that seems too perfect to be real at first. There, he gets to meet one of the old 'residents' who doesn't seem to like the idea of anyone else inhabiting his home. Is it possible for the most important person in your life to not even be alive?





	You're my reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to take place in a universe where Kurt didn't move to Dalton as I'll use a lot of the characters in different situations. Thank you for reading :) :)

The cinnamon scented candle slowly started spreading its scent around the room as Kurt carefully placed it on the nightstand. The only sounds disturbing the peaceful silence of the evening were the rain drops hitting his windows and the occasional thunder that followed a bolt of lightning in the distance. Kurt lifted his tea mug and took a careful sip as he sat down on his bed, finding a comfortable position between two of the various sized pillow chaotically spread all over. The hot liquid managed to heat up his entire body and he glanced at the three empty suitcases laying on the floor next to his wardrobe. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

When Burt asked him to sit down because they needed to discuss something, Kurt already knew no good news would come out of it. He was aware that the last few months hadn’t been easy for his dad; less and less people would stop by Hummel Tires&Lube since the new auto shop opened three streets away from theirs. He even offered to get a part time job to help but Burt would never allow Kurt to focus on anything else except for school and his passions. When he broke down the news that they would have to sell the shop, Kurt didn’t protest, knowing how hard it must be for his father as well. He loved that shop and it held so many treasured memories for the both of them. Burt’s new job combined with the money they got from the shop offered them enough to live for a couple of months without touching a penny of the money saved for Kurt’s college tuition, but eventually they ran out. His father refused to use any of those, claiming his son’s future shouldn’t be affected by their financial problems. Having to sell the house was the last resort and Kurt knew they had no other choice. He had to be strong or at least appear strong because he knew what kind of stress Burt was under too and didn’t need to put any more pressure on him.

He didn’t get to see the house his father found and wasn’t really curious about it either. It was an old one, he knew that much, and it was about an hour drive from Lima, meaning he would have to move to a different school too and leave everything behind. There were only a few people he would miss, though. Mercedes would be one of them for sure, and if he thought about it, she was his only real friend. He never considered Rachel to be more than a simple acquaintance-if anything she was a really unhealthy person to have around and in a way he was glad he would get a fresh start. That being said, Kurt was still anxious about moving but he took comfort in the fact that it would be his last year of high school and he would be free to follow his dream in New York afterwards. With another sigh, he opened his eyes and placed the mug he was holding on the nightstand. The candle was half consumed, the room filled with the calming scent of cinnamon. Kurt got up from his bed and half-heartedly opened the wardrobe doors in order to start filling his suitcases.

 

 

 

They had been driving for an hour and a half when they reached what seemed to be the outskirts of a small, yet bigger than Lima, town. They took a right turn and found themselves on a less crowded street with medium sized houses on both sides of it. Some of them looked fancy and modern, with beautiful terraces and neatly cut grass, but most were built in a Victorian fashion, narrow and tall, with sash windows and painted in darker colors. At the end of the street, a man holding a large black binder close to his chest was waving excitedly at them.

“That must be the real estate agent.” Burt said as he stopped the car in front of the respective building. Kurt looked up at the house from the window.

A two story Victorian house with dark turquoise siding, a small terrace with a rocking chair next to the black entrance door with double glazed stained glass vaguely portraying a roaring lion. Above it, a decorative wooden lion head guarded the main entrance. Leaded windows with sharp edges were present on every floor covered by seemingly heavy drapes. The building looked like it was taken out of a historical movie, it was a real eye catcher. Not because of the state it was in, which was pretty horrendous Kurt might add, but because of the remarkable unique and authentic style that made it stood out it even when surrounded by other houses built in the same style.

“Dad, I don’t get it. I thought we were moving because we couldn’t afford to live in our old house anymore. This is bigger than our old house and looks extremely expensive.” Kurt said , turning his attention to Burt.

“I know, it’s a real catch. The market price for it was 500 000, but the owner was selling it for 150 000. Even the estate agent told me it’s a bargain.” Burt said as he unbuckled his belt and motioned for Kurt to get out as well.

He hesitantly opened his door and took another look at the house as the man approached them with open arms. “Welcome!“ the man said as he shook Burt’s hand and greeted Kurt with a nod. “Burt – we’ve met before but I’ll present myself again. This must be your son. Nice to meet you , Kurt , was it? I’m Jeffrey.”

“Hello.” Kurt said as he returned the greeting.

“How was the drive? Pretty crowded today, huh?” Jeffrey tried to make small talk.

“Yeah, we are pretty tired and can’t wait to settle in. The furniture will arrive soon so let’s get inside and get it over with.” Burt cut him short as he started walking towards the door.

“Uh.. there’s no need to go in, you can just sign the papers here.” Jeffrey said , his facial expression immediately changing to a less than excited one in a second as he fidgeted with the binder and rummaged for the contract.

“Don’t be silly, let’s go inside. You could also show us around one more time since my Kurt here doesn’t know the place.” His father said, as he threw a casual arm around the man, encouraging him to walk towards the door.

Kurt was fascinated with the design of the house, analyzing all the small details of the windows-from their style to the obviously dusty curtains covering them from the inside, when he noticed the drapes slowly shifting a little. He narrowed his eyes and tried to scrutinize the respective windows set to make sure it was not just his imagination playing tricks with his mind. A dark figure could be seen getting farther away from the window and Kurt opened his mouth in shock. His first thought was that there was someone inside the house, but when he rubbed his eyes and took another look, the drapes were intact and there was no one at the window anymore. He decided against telling his father what he saw, blaming the stress and deciding it was just a hallucination.

Kurt opened the door and got inside the entrance hall as he took a look around. The cherry wooden floor creaked as he took a few tentative steps. The hall led to three other rooms and to his left were the stairs that went upstairs. The one with double doors caught his attention and he walked towards it, opening the left one and peeking inside. He apparently found the living room, a spacious, yellow carpeted chamber with a big fireplace and a dusty crystal chandelier hanging a little crooked from the ceiling. ‘It has potential’ Kurt thought. He stepped back and closed the door as he heard his father’s voice coming from the room to his right. Following the sound, he ended up in the kitchen where Burt and a very uneasy looking Jeffrey were sitting around the oval kitchen island in the middle of the room. His eyes searched around and he was surprised to say it didn’t look that bad.

“As I was saying, the kitchen and the master bedroom as well as the two bathrooms were redecorated three years ago and never used, so the only money you might need to invest in this place would go to adjusting the aspect of the house itself. The walls need some fresh paint and-”

“Why is it so cheap?” Kurt asked, interrupting Jeffrey’s explanation. The question obviously made the man uncomfortable as he shifted a little in his seat and sighed.

“Well - you see..the first time this house was sold from its original owners, it was sold at full price and it had various owners since then, but none lasted more than a few months. At this point they just want to get it off their hands.”

“None lasted more than a few months? Why? Is there something wrong with this house?Except for the state its inside is in at the moment, I mean.” Kurt asked.

Jeffrey avoided Kurt’s eyes as he pretended to look through the papers in his binders, but eventually spoke up. “It seems like there’s a rumor that...uh how should I say this..there’s a rumor that it’s haunted.”

“Ha! Thanks god, I thought you were going to say there’s a termite infestation or something.” Burt said , relaxing in his seat.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows as his mind traveled to the shadowy figure he saw in the window. ‘ _It couldn’t be, could it? There’s no such thing as ghosts. I’m not going to let some rumor affect me_.’ he thought.

“There are three bedrooms, why was only the master bedroom redecorated?” Burt continued, reading through the contract Jeffrey showed him.

“Uh..well one of the other bedrooms was already in a pretty good condition and they decided to keep it like that and the other..They tried to give it a fresh look but no one wanted to be in there for more than a few minutes.”

“Because of the spirits haunting this place?” Kurt asked with a small grin on his face that hid his curiosity.

“If you want to put it that way, yes.” Jeffrey responded maintaining a serious look on his face. Kurt’s smile was wiped from his face as he took in what Jeffrey said. He wasn’t one to believe in the supernatural, but he started doubting what he saw in the window was merely a product of his imagination. Burt eventually signed the contract and shook hands with Jeffrey, who quickly made his way out after throwing the house one last look. As soon as he left, the truck delivering their furniture parked in front of the yard and Burt went to help the two guys, whose names he would later find out were Juan and Warren, carry everything inside. Evening came sooner than expected and Kurt found himself waving goodbye at the two as they got inside the truck and left as well. He followed his father inside the house, offering to order pizza as neither one of them felt like cooking. Taking a seat at the table they placed in the kitchen, he dialed the number and ordered.

“Hey dad, I’m going to start unpacking upstairs, can you tell me when the pizza is here?” Kurt asked as he got up and stretched.

“Sure thing. Do you need help?” Burt offered but Kurt refused, saying he also needs to rearrange some furniture since Juan and Warren didn’t do it to his liking.

 

He gave up the master bedroom to his father and accepted the second biggest one who had a private bathroom as well. Both were situated on the second floor although they faced different views from their windows. Kurt’s faced the street, coincidentally being the same room Kurt saw the figure standing in front of the window from, while Burt’s faced the backyard. He quickly pictured a mental image of how he wanted his room to look like and got to business, pushing the bed to the desired place, glued to the second window set that faced the neighboring house to the right. After every piece of furniture was placed where he wanted it, he opened the cardboard box with scribbled writing on it that said “bed sheets and pillows” and took out its contents, one by one. With his bed made and his room mostly decorated, Kurt let out a deep breath as he collapsed on the now fluffy round carpet his floor was covered in. Tired both mentally and physically, even the floor looked like the perfect spot for a nap if it would spare him the effort to get up and walk to his bed, so he closed his eyes and tried to relax. After a few minutes of silence, Kurt was awakened from the sleepy daze he was in. He woke up completely confused, his eyes still shut, taking a moment to remember where he was and what he was doing. He could swear he heard someone speak. The pizza. His father must have called after him because the pizza came. His thoughts were interrupted by the same voice that woke him up.

“Are you sleeping?” Kurt frantically opened his eyes this time, and glanced around the room in his desperate attempt to find the source of the noise. His eyes landed on the figure leaning by the closed door. A tall young man with brown hair and gorgeous green eyes dressed in a plain white shirt and black skinny jeans.

“What-...Who are you and what are you doing in my house? How did you get in?!” Kurt asked as he tried to get up as quickly as possible, preparing for a possible attack from the intruder. He was scared and confused, but he knew there was no time to panic. He grabbed the empty flower vase he sat not even half an hour earlier on the table closest to him and held it firmly in his hand while pointing it at the green eyed boy.

The young man merely smirked and let out a giggle. “Why don’t you put that thing down and relax, I’m not here to hurt you.” He said as he threw his hands up mockingly and took a couple of steps towards Kurt.

“Stay where you are or I swear I’ll hit you!” Kurt screamed as he raised the vase, preparing to shoot at the other.

“Do it, then.” He responded, switching his attention from Kurt to analyze the rest of the room. “I like what you did with the place. Looks a lot better now.” As he took another step forward, Kurt threw the heavy vase straight at his face, which to his horror and disbelief, flew right through him and hit the wall behind, breaking. He could feel the blood drain from his cheeks as he opened his mouth to say something, anything, but no words would come out except for a strangled whimper. The young man glanced at Kurt and with a small chuckle said “Ouch?” as he mimicked a hurt look on his face then continued to walk around the room. Kurt was left staring after him, dumbfounded and petrified as his mind tried to make sense of what just happened.

After a few moments, he found his voice again and softly asked “What...are you?”  The other boy turned and looked at Kurt, taking his time to answer the question. Eventually, he walked towards the young Hummel and knelt next to him. “I guess you could say I’m a ghost?” Kurt let out a dry laugh and stared at him, expecting a better explanation to come any moment, but the young man remained quiet.

“A..ghost?” he asked, skepticism obvious in his tone. “How is that possible?”

With a sigh, the other teen got up and replied “Beats me, but here I am.”.

He walked to the nightstand and picked up the red hardcover book Kurt forgot to store away. He opened it and started reading out loud.

“ _Dear diary, This is the last day I’ll spend in this house and I have to pretend it doesn’t affect me at all. I don’t want to worry dad. I know how much this hurts him as well. I have yet to see what house he found but I can say I don’t really care as long as it has four walls and a roof. I’m in no position to make demands and-_ ”

He was interrupted by Kurt who snatched away the notebook from him and screamed “Give me that!”

“Heartwarming” He said as he couldn’t help but let out a laugh watching Kurt get embarrassed and hold the book closely to his chest. “Wait...how did you pick it up? The vase went right through you!” He asked, deciding there’s no reason to try and deny what he saw anymore.

“I can touch things if I want to.” He replied nonchalantly as he slid his hands in his jeans pockets.

“How?”

“It takes more energy and it’s exhausting but I can do it.”

Kurt stared into space for a moment and figured he might as well just throw any lingering hope of making sense of all that happened out the window, so he made up his mind to abandon rationality and logic. “Who are you?” he eventually asked, looking up at the young man who was now inspecting his CD stack.

“I’m Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe.”

He thought for a moment before answering “Is that supposed to ring a bell?”

“Wow, do you really know nothing about the house you just moved into?” Sebastian asked as he put a Lady Gaga album down on the bed.

“If I’m being honest-not really. It’s not like I wanted to move here in the first place.”

“Then why did you?”

“We had to. We couldn’t afford to live in our old house anymore and this place was pretty cheap.”

“Extremely underpriced.” Sebastian corrected him with a scowl.

“I’m assuming that’s your fault.”

“I guess.” he shrugged, taking a seat on the bed. “My uncle was the original owner of this house.” Kurt was silent for a few seconds , taking in what Sebastian said. ‘ _His uncle was the owner? That would make him, what, 50? But he’s dead. None of this makes sense._ ’

“Uh..how old are you?” Kurt asked shyly.

“19.” Sebastian said with a blank face.

“19? You were 19 when you died?” he pushed, trying to get more information out of the other young man.

“Yeah. That was a long time ago though. "

“How long?” 

“I don’t know.”

Kurt remained silent for a few minutes, trying to think of appropriate ways to ask the following questions. “If you died, why are you still here? "

“I don’t know.” he replied with the same blank expression from earlier. ”At first I didn’t even know I was dead.” Sebastian continued, staring mindlessly at the wall.

Before he could ask anything else, he heard three knocks and the door opening. Hid dad. The pizza must have arrived.

“Dad, wait, don’t come in!”


End file.
